Episode Guide
The Sopranos ran for 6 seasons between January 10, 1999 and June 10, 2007 producing a total of 86 episodes. The following is a complete list of the entire run of the series. Season 1 (January 10,1999-April 4,1999) Episode 1: "The Sopranos" Episode 2: "46 Long" Episode 3: "Denial, Anger, Acceptance" Episode 4: "Meadowlands" Episode 5: "College" Episode 6: "Pax Soprana" Episode 7: "Down Neck" Episode 8: "The Legend of Tennessee Moltisanti" Episode 9: "Boca" Episode 10: "A Hit is a Hit" Episode 11: "Nobody Knows Anything" Episode 12: "Isabella" Episode 13: "I Dream of Jeannie Cusamano" Season 2 (January 16, 2000-April 9, 2000) Episode 1: "Guy Walks into a Psychiatrist's Office..." Episode 2: "Do Not Resuscitate" Episode 3: "Toodle Fucking-Oo" Episode 4: "Commendatori" Episode 5: "Big Girls Don't Cry" Episode 6: "The Happy Wanderer" Episode 7: "D-Girl" Episode 8: "Full Leather Jacket" Episode 9: "From Where To Eternity" Episode 10: "Bust Out" Episode 11: "House Arrest" Episode 12: "The Knight In White Satin Armor" Episode 13: "Funhouse" Season 3 (March 4, 2001-May 20, 2001) Episode 1: "Mr. Ruggerio's Neighborhood" Episode 2: "Proshai, Livushka" Episode 3: "Fortunate Son" Episode 4: "Employee Of The Month" Episode 5: "Another Toothpick" Episode 6: "University" Episode 7: "Second Opinion" Episode 8: "He Is Risen" Episode 9: "The Telltale Moozadell" Episode 10: "...To Save Us All from Satan's Power" Episode 11: "Pine Barrens" Episode 12: "Amour Fou" Episode 13: "Army of One" Season 4 (September 15, 2002-December 8, 2002) Episode 1: "For all Debts Public and Private" Episode 2: "No Show" Episode 3: "Christopher" Episode 4: "The Weight" Episode 5: "Pie-O-My" Episode 6: "Everybody Hurts" Episode 7: "Watching Too Much Television" Episode 8: "Mergers and Acquisitions" Episode 9: "Whoever Did This" Episode 10: "The Strong, Silent Type" Episode 11: "Calling All Cars" Episode 12: "Eloise" Episode 13: "Whitecaps" Season 5 (March 7, 2004-June 6, 2004) Episode 1: "Two Tonys" Episode 2: "Rat Pack" Episode 3: "Where's Johnny?" Episode 4: "All Happy Families..." Episode 5: "Irregular Around the Margins" Episode 6: "Sentimental Education" Episode 7: "In Camelot" Episode 8: "Marco Polo" Episode 9: "Unidentified Black Males" Episode 10: "Cold Cuts" Episode 11: "The Test Dream" Episode 12: "Long Term Parking" Episode 13: "All Due Respect" Season 6 Part 1 (March 12, 2006-June 4, 2006) Episode 1: "Members Only" Episode 2: "Join the Club" Episode 3: "Mayham" Episode 4: "The Fleshy Part of the Thigh" Episode 5: "Mr. and Mrs. John Sacrimoni Request..." Episode 6: "Live Free or Die" Episode 7: "Luxury Lounge" Episode 8: "Johnny Cakes" Episode 9: "The Ride" Episode 10: "Moe n' Joe" Episode 11: "Cold Stones" Episode 12: "Kaisha" Part 2 (April 8, 2007-June 10, 2007) Episode 13: "Soprano Home Movies" Episode 14: "Stage 5" Episode 15: "Remember When" Episode 16: "Chasing It" Episode 17: "Walk Like a Man" Episode 18: "Kennedy and Heidi" Episode 19: "The Second Coming" Episode 20: "The Blue Comet" Episode 21: "Made In America" Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season Six Category:Episodes